


Thoughts in the Dark

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Black Frost - Fandom, Black Ice - Fandom, Pitch and Jack, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, BlackIce Week, Blackfrost - Freeform, Blackfrost month, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moon, Night, One Shot, Pitch's thoughts on Jack, Shadows - Freeform, Short Story, Sky - Freeform, Stars, Winter, kiss, month, relationship, together, week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jack started falling for the enemy, it was only logical that the Guardians would stop permitting them to meet and fall harder for each other. After two months not seeing each, the winter eventually returns to the darkness. A Romeo and Juliet inspired setting and Pitch's thoughts of the young Jack Frost and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts in the Dark

  
_**Look at you..**_  
Jack pulls his hood down running with the golden wisps of dreams  
 ** _You're so pathetic.._**  
He balances on the telephone wire, looking up airily  
 _ **Alone..**_  
He jumps to the empty street floor  
 _ **Vulnerable..**_  
The shadows grow from the lack of lit street lamps  
 ** _How long has it been?_**  
The boys vibrant blue eyes pierce through the dark  
 _ **Since someone said your name?**_  
The winter spirit leaves frost on a car window with a simple touch  
 _ **Since someone touched your skin?**_  
Pushing off the ground, his hoodie rises slightly, showing a glimpse of his abdomen  
 _ **Since someone loved you?**_  
He scans the empty town of burgess from the safety of the moon and cotton clouds cast across the darkened skies  
 _ **When was the last time your existence was acknowledged by a lover?**_  
The boy darts down and grips into a buildings spire, unsure of what to do with his night.  
 _ **When was the last time...**_  
He spots the outline of a figure in the shadows that's all too familiar  
 _ **I was allowed to see you?**_  
The figure swiftly slinks to the opposite side of the path and the boy chases a smile etched into his face  
 ** _When were you last this truly happy?_**  
A young hand wraps around an older one, caressing to stop the figure from leaving  
 ** _When was the last time I was permitted to touch your skin?_**  
The tall mans hands intertwine with the white locks of the younger  
 ** _When was the last time you didn't feel alone?_**  
The teen embraces the shadow, pressing tightly against him  
 ** _When did you make me vulnerable to you?_**  
The pairs lips cross an twist with each others, their tongues slip into each other mouths  
 ** _When was it that your name left my lips?_**  
The teen pulls his head back allowing the older man access to his neck  
 ** _When was it that we couldn't live without each other? The Dark to the Cold, the Black to the Ice..._**  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short guys, it was just a fill in for while I had nothing else to do. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
